Talk:Need for Speed: Rivals/Cars
458 Italia? If you have seen the image with most of the ferraris, there is a 458 Italia COP! WHAT IS UP WITH THAT? Update The page was made, it's good now. Matoroavak2006 (talk) 19:30, October 31, 2013 (UTC) No Mitsubishi nor Subaru? Hi guys, where are the Mitsubishi and Subaru in NFS Rivals? EA forgot to include them?? LTA 02:34, November 9, 2013 (UTC)Lucas No, there's actually a longer list of cars in the coding of the Rivals/cars page. By what I remember, I think both Mitsubishi and Subaru are in there. It's just that they are currently unconfirmed at the moment and are therefore not legible to be added, so don't go adding them to the list just yet, at least not until the 15th. Phendranaguardian (talk) 19:56, November 9, 2013 (UTC) That's all Folks With the release date being this close, I highly doubt any of the unconfirmed vehicles will make an appearance. There's been no proof thus far of any of them appearing as racers or cops, and the original source of the car list on ps3trophies.net has removed all the unconfirmed vehicles from his list. Some (such as Jeep and Volkswagon) may appear as pedestrians, but most likely nothing more than that. Unfortunately this unconfirmed list also contains the LaFerrari, only time can tell for that one. Because as logical as it would be to put it in the game alongside the P1 and Veneno, it has yet to make an appearance anywhere on the internet. If there was going to be a big secret about it's release, the developers would have hid all 3 cars until the release, not just one. But seeing how they haven't, it just makes an appearance of this supercar all the less likely. Phendranaguardian (talk) 21:08, November 9, 2013 (UTC) The LaFerrari is in at least the PS3 version however it is named as the Ferrari Enzo Ferrari. This could be an error or the picture doesn't match the vehicle.TheFinalEvent (talk) 00:24, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's probably just the Enzo then, the two cars look pretty much the same with a few differences. Phendranaguardian (talk) 19:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :: But do you have a copy of this list? :: LTA 02:29, November 10, 2013 (UTC)Lucas :: The confirmed list is right here. :: And this is the unconfirmed list: :#Alfa Romeo 4C :#Audi RS4 Avant :#Audi RS5 :#Audi TT RS :#Bentley Continental GT (2011) :#BMW M4 :#BMW M5 (F10) :#BMW X6M :#Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse :#Bugatti Veyron Super Sport :#Cadillac XTS :#Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 :#Ferrari California :#Ferrari LaFerrari :#Ford Police Interceptor Sedan (2013) :#Hyundai Genesis Coupé :#Jaguar F-Type Roadster :#Jaguar XKR-S :#Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 :#Lamborghini Aventador LP 800-4 SV :#Maserati Ghibli :#Mercedes-Benz CLA45 AMG :#Mercedes-Benz SL63 AMG :#Nissan 370Z :#Nissan Juke R :#Porsche Cayenne Turbo S :#Range Rover Evoque :#Subaru BRZ :#Subaru Cosworth Impreza STI CS400 :#Volkswagen Golf GTi (Mk7) :#Zenvo ST1 :: Phendranaguardian (talk) 18:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :: The game came out yesterday, and only 1-3 of the cars here are in the game. They might just be DLC, but who knows? The trucks could be in a DLC that comes out in 2014! Like NFS HP 2010 and NFS MW 2012. And some others... Matoroavak2006 (talk) 01:08, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Numbers In a recent video , it was revealled that NFS: Rivals will be featuring 55-60 cars, currently we are at 42 confirmed vehicles. Phendranaguardian (talk) 22:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Zenvo ST1 That's not the Zenvo ST1, the silhouette doesn't match the body shape. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 22:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Must have been thrown off by the odd angle, the shape that surrounds the rear lights seems to be of the same of the Zenvo. There was a thought on it being the P1, but from the angle, the frame surrounding the wheels looked too different, oh well. Phendranaguardian (talk) 17:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Either the P1, or Veneno. Matoroavak2006 (talk) Leaked DLC? I had recently looked on the internet, searching "need for speed rivals dlc," when i came to an article on how to unlock the cars in the game. Suddenly, it said something about leaked DLC. This is what the "Leaked" DLCs were: *“Traffic Cars Class” Pack DLC #1 (free) This 1st of 5 DLC Packs is free as a Christmas gift, and will likely include the promised 5 Traffic class cars. Keep a close eye on your system’s online game store come Christmas 2013. *Racer Cars “Black Zone” Pack DLC (paid) These next 4 rumored/leaked DLC car/racing packs should become available in early 2014 as paid DLC. *Racer Cars “Endless Power” Pack DLC (paid) *Cop Cars “Indestructible Force” Pack DLC (paid) *Cop Cars “Skillful Strikers” Pack DLC (paid) Is it real, or is it PHONY? Because we just got in the thanksgiving week, so… Matoroavak2006 (talk) 23:39, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :Don't believe everything you read. If the website doesn't provide a reference or any form of evidence, then it'll be a fictional story created to generate clicks for that site. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :Aw man. I wanted to believe it. Matoroavak2006 (talk) 18:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Image Request Could whoever knows how to make the little images of the cars fill in the missing ones? I'm especially interested in getting one for the Koenigsegg One:1. I understand that this request is not something I'm supposed to be making as per the Manual of Style, however I do not know how to create said images. (Peelster1 (talk) 00:13, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) :I believe they were created by the developers themselves, so we can't make one of those. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 04:37, April 25, 2014 (UTC) can all the modes of a cop car be unlocked? like the enforcer the under cover and the patrol of only one car? :Uh, yes? Every cars available to the RCPD are available in Patrol, Enforcer, and Undercover variants. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 03:40, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::But I could only unlock 1 mode of the vanquish then it gave me a new speed list for another car not the other mode of the vanquish so can someone explain me how to get the other mode of the car :::Read Need for Speed: Rivals/Assignments [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:02, October 31, 2014 (UTC)